Storm
by jonsaisreal
Summary: Los Hijos de Cersei y Robert
1. Prologo

_**"El nacimiento de la furia"**_

Transcurría otra noche tranquila en la fortaleza roja, a no ser porque a la mitad de esta comenzó una gran tormenta al igual que se escucharon los gritos por todo el castillo, protagonizados por la Lannister. Al principio la noche parecía silenciosa y cálida típico del clima sureño pero en ese momento el castillo estaba revuelto por el cambio repentino del clima y la razón de los gritos de la reina: El nacimiento del futuro príncipe de poniente, ya desde algunos meses los reyes habían dado a conocer el embarazo, el nacimiento del primogénito de los nuevos dirigentes de los siete reinos a lo cual el reino se regocijó con la llegada del heredero, ese niño ablandaría todo las desgracias que había dejado la guerra y también reafirmaría la posición de los reyes alargando la nueva dinastía que se asentaba en poniente.

Todos en cuestión de minutos se habían enterado de la noticia, estaban expectantes por lo que sucedía eso contrastaba con lo que sentía la futura madre que expresaba su sufrimiento gimiendo y murmurando quejas y plegarias para que se aliviara su dolor por todo el esfuerzo que le costaba traer una nueva vida al mundo. Se encontraba en la habitación de partos, era oscura por la noche iluminada por algunas velas que no duraban mucho encendidas para ser apagadas por el viento que se filtraba por la habitacion,entre su propio dolor solo logra distinguir al Maestre Pycelle gritando órdenes a algunas doncellas, pero no quitaba su atención de quien estaba sentado a su lado, la persona más importante en ese cuarto. Jaime, su hermano.

— Vamos Cersei tú has podido con cosas más fuertes que estas — Escuchaba que le susurraba al oído seguro, transmitiéndole ánimos

Y aunque las punzadas de dolor recorrían en todo su cuerpo, el tener a su mellizo al lado le daba cierta tranquilidad en el desastre de aquel lugar.

Al ver la presencia de Jaime allí, no pudo evitar sentir cierta amargura porque después de todo para el reino, para ella el que tendría que estar ahí era su marido, Robert. Ni siquiera habían terminado de informarle que ella había entrado en labor cuando ya estaba ordenando que preparan todo para una cacería, todo con el pretexto de darle el mejor trofeo a su primer hijo pero su postura decía todo lo contrario hasta podría decirse que el nacimiento de su primogénito le causaba desgracia, inevitablemente eso hizo que se multiplicara el desprecio de Cersei hacia su esposo. Pero la Lannister no le dio mucha importancia, luego tendría tiempo para profesarle su odio a Robert, después de todo el bebe que yacía en su vientre no era de ese insulso borracho. No, ella nunca dejaría que el la dejase en cinta, preferiría antes morir. Ese bebé era el fruto del amor que se profesaba entre ella y su hermano, ellos dos unidos en un solo ser.

 _Un Lannister, un león completo_ había pensado más de una vez ante eso su pecho se llenaba de felicidad.

Sobre todo se mofaría de Robert, su hijo seria el que gobernaría los siete reinos, valdría más que cualquier bastardo que pudiera engendrar su marido. Se escucho estrepitoso rayo que hizo temblar a Cersei que no se había dado cuenta de la tempestad que se desataba afuera, las horas para ella se habían detenido para nada mas poder concentrarse en el inmenso dolor que sentía, sus doncella se habían encargado de cerrar las ventanas me no evitaba el sonido y la rápida luz que cruzaba cada vez que un rayo caía.

— Solo un poco más, reina — logro escuchar la voz de Pycelle — Solo falta un poco para que sea hora de pujar —

A pesar de las ganas de empujar, no lo hizo, sabía que aunque de que detestara al anciano de Pycelle tenía razón y si no le obedecía su hijo podría morir. Y a pesar del dolor, el sudor y la rabia en ese momento no logró evitar que una incipiente sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, pero no duro mucho cuando sintió como una punzada de su vientre hasta la parte baja de su columna, no pudo contenerse y soltó alaridos de dolor.

Durante su embarazo, muchas doncellas y señoras de alta cuna le aseguraban que el parto era definitivamente la batalla de una mujer lo que a ella no le pareció más que exageraciones sobre algo natural, en sé momento comprendía todo lo que querían decir con eso y se retractaba de su opinión, no entendía como algunas mujeres podían llegar a tener muchos hijos, pero ella era Cersei Lannister, Reina de los siete reinos, hija de Tywin Lannister señor de Roca Casterly y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Solo quería que pasaran rápido el tiempo y así poder tener a su hijo junto a ella.

Pasaron lo que para ella fue una eternidad sin ningún tipo de avance a los cuales cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más presente en ella la preocupación, el pánico. Incluso aunque no lo expresaran sentía la tensión y las miradas que les dirigía Pycelle a sus ayudantes algo iba mal, algo que no debería estar pasando. Peor aún no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar consciente.

En su cabeza surgieron miles de cosas que podrían pasar e inevitablemente el miedo y ante aquello no pudo evitar estallar en lagrimas ante la sola idea de que algo saliera mal con ella o aun peor con su hijo.

Volteo hacia su hermano y le hablo dificultosamente:

— Cuídalo Jaime, no dejes que le pase nada — es interrumpida por una fuerte contracción la hacía gritar de dolor, inevitablemente mas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos — Yo no sé si pueda... —

De improvisto siente como aprieta su mano e instintivamente dirigió su mirada directo a la cara de su hermano, se sorprendió al ver la el miedo en su cara y una pequeña lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Estaba llorando, la última vez que lo había visto llorar fue cuando se enteraron que su madre había fallecido.

— No quiero que digas eso, Cersei — dijo cambiando a una expresión determinada —No me puedes dejar — al final se acerco a su oído para susurrarle: Tú vas a poder con esto, por nuestro hijo —

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto en ella, su hermano no temía razón ella tenía que poder por ella y por su hijo, por él amor que sentía hacia Jaime. En medio de sus alucinaciones a causa de todo el cansancio que había caído sobre su cuerpo escucho:

—Es hora alteza, ¡puje! — no necesito escuchar mas de Pycelle

Saco fuerzas de no sabía dónde, se movió hasta quedar semisentada en la cama y con toda la ímpetu que solo ella podía tener para comenzar pujar para darle vida a su hijo.

A partir de ahí no supo muy bien lo que pasaba, solo sabía que debía pujar y así lo hizo, poco a poco sintió que algo se deslizaba por su cuerpo hasta que en un último esfuerzo sintió como eso salía expulsado de su cuerpo, a pesar de sentir gran escozor en esa zona no pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio al saber que todo se terminaba.

Y entonces escucho como el sonido de la tormenta que se producía afuera se veía totalmente eclipsado por un llanto, el llanto de su bebe. Vio como el maestre Pycelle tomaba una sabana y envolvía algo en ella mientras examinaba a su hijo.

— Es un niño alteza, ha nacido el príncipe — escucho la vieja voz feliz de Pycelle

Jaime pero su frente con la suya, mientras apretaba su mano.

— Lo hiciste mi amor — le dijo en él oído — Nuestro hijo, Cersei

Sonrió feliz, ¡Lo había logrado! su hijo había nacido, no podía estar más feliz había dado a luz a futuro Rey de los siete reinos pero sobre todo ahora tenía a su ahí, junto a ella. A pesar de que todo el agotamiento que sentía en ese momento no permitió que le ganara, antes de cualquier cosa tenía que poder cargar a su hijo aunque fuese un momento, necesitaba aunque fuese ver a lo que llevo casi nueve meses esperando.

No aparto su vista desde que el maestre tomo al niño para examinarlo hasta que se lo paso a una de las doncellas para que lo limpiasen, sonrió aun mas cuando vio que la criada se dirigía hacia ella con un bulto entre sus brazos que no dejaba de retorcerse, eso la hacía feliz significaba que su hijo era fuerte.

 _Fuerte como un león_ no pudo evitar pasarse por su mente

Cuando estiro sus brazos para así poder sostener a su hijo sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo, justo como se había sentido hacia algunos minutos, otra contracción. Inevitablemente su cara se torno seria eso no debía pasar, inmediatamente vio al maestre que también mientras le curaba su zona sensible temía una cara de asombro total.

— ¡Oh por los dioses! — exclamó él anciano y le dijo: Alteza no sé cómo no nos habíamos dado cuenta pero esto no ha terminado... hay otro bebe así que debe volver a pujar — termino nervioso

 _¿¡Qué?!_ fue lo primero que paso por su mente, como eso era posible, no lo podía creer. Como podría con eso, la incompetencia de Pycelle por no saber que tendría dos bebes la molestaba demasiado pero en ese instante no podía quedarse a esperar mucho, tendría otro bebe que no esperaba pero ya lo amaba, tenía que poder con eso.

Pero esta vez para sorpresa de Cersei todo ocurrió más rápido, aun así dolió como la primera vez solo unos cuantos pujes y fue suficiente. Otro llanto lleno la habitación llenándola de completo orgullo había tenido dos bebes. Suspiro para recostarse completamente agotada en la cama, ya la adrenalina había dejado de correr por su cuerpo, su cuerpo se adormecía, sentía como todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso, debía aguantar pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos se fueron al traste cuando no pudo evitar sentir como poco a poco se iba hundiendo cada vez más en la oscuridad, no sin antes escuchar las maldiciones de su hermano por su ayuda y al maestre gritando alarmado.

Luego de un largo sueño, se despertó por un fuerte sonido que se escuchaba lejano. Primero abrió despacio los ojos para poder acostumbrarse al lugar donde se encontraba, la habían trasladado de el cuarto de parto y ahora estaba recostada en su cama ya cambiada y aseada, vio a su hermano a su lado con la vista seria, como si buscase algunas manera de hacer algo pero en cuanto sus miradas se conectaron esta se suavizo dándole paso a una insipiente sonrisa que termino por contagiarla a ella también.

Pensaba preguntarle qué había pasado con sus hijos, todavía no se lo creía no dudaría si le dijeran que había alucinado que tenia a dos bebes en vez de uno.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunto el rubio antes de que ella pudiese decir algo

— Exhausta — respondió aun adormilada — ¿y los... bebes?—

Él se sorprendió un poco ante su pregunta incluso le produjo algo que se podría decir como celos pero la comprendió después de todo acababa de convertirse en madre, tendría que preocuparse por sus hijos. Con una sonrisa le respondió.

— Un niño y una niña — le informó — Están sanos a pesar de nacer un poco antes de tiempo pero Pycelle dice que en unas semanas serán como bebes normales... — iba a seguir pero un muy alto llanto lo interrumpió quitándole una pequeña risilla — Y como escucharas han heredado tu humor no han parado de llorar desde que nacieron —

Con su comentario solo se gano una mala mirada de parte de su hermana, pero en el fondo estaba que desbordaba alegría sus hijos estaban bien y eso ero lo que más quería en el mundo.

— ¿Dónde están? Quiero verlos — esas palabras salieron instintivamente de su boca — Quiero conocer a nuestros hijos — demandó

Pero en cuanto lo dijo noto como la cara de Jaime se contraía a una de total nerviosismo, eso le dio mala espina su hermano no se ponía nervioso por nada de hecho podría estar a punto de morir pero seguiría teniendo esa sonrisa engreída que lo caracterizaba y el semblante que había tomado la puso intranquila.

— Si de hecho antes de que los traigan necesito que sepas algo — pauso — es mejor que no muestres ningún tipo de sorpresa... eso daría pie a habladurías —

La mente de la Lannister viajo a mil por hora en ese solo instante preguntándose que sería lo que le diría Jaime, pero al final no eran más que simples suposiciones.

— ¿Que será tan malo? Dilo No quiero que me eludas — lo miro seriamente — Solo quiero que me digas la verdad, seguro es que algo pasa con los niños ¿verdad? ...—

La leona Lannister se vio interrumpida en su preocupación cuando la puerta se abrió aumentando consigo el sonido que provenía de afuera a estar en la misma habitación junto a ella, al primero que vio fue al maestre Pycelle entrar se veía agotado y algo nervioso junto con dos doncellas, cada una con algo envuelto en sabanas.

— Alteza — se inclino haciendo una reverencia — me alegra saber que ya ha despertado lamento interrumpir su conversación — se dirigió tanto a Jaime como a ella — pero he creído que era hora de que usted viera a sus hijos ya que como última opción para calmarlos estar cerca de su madre los ayudaría — lo dijo incomodo por los dos agudos llantos que se adueñaron de todo el ambiente.

La rubia miro a Jaime un momento para después de aceptar la propuesta de Pycelle con un asentimiento, inmediatamente este con un simple movimiento de manos hizo que las criadas se dirigiesen hacia la cama, una a su derecha y la otra a la izquierda cuando ya estuvieron en los bordes una le entrego a un bebe en sus brazos, el cual ella tomo con mucho cuidado ya que era difícil porque se removía mucho y tenía miedo por su descuido se le llegase a caer. Mientras que al otro se lo entregaron a su hermano cosa que agradeció si apenas podía con uno, sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba y que en cualquier momento cometería un error no podía imaginar cómo haría con dos, aunque pronto tendría que acostumbrarse.

Cuando al fin pudo sostener bien al bebe, toda su atención se concentro en él poco a poco al sentirse cerca de ella dejo de removerse incomodo y con el pasar del tiempo se podía que ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente aliviado, seguramente estaba agotado después de llorar tanto. Cersei tomo ese momento para observarlo, su piel se encontraba roja por el llanto todavía pero estaba segura de que sería tan clara como la de ella y en su pequeña cabeza se encontraba una pequeña mata de cabellos dorados muy oscuros casi llegando a ser color miel, sus ojos todavía eran cristalinos y no se podría distinguir sus ojos pero estaba segura de que terminarían siendo unas hermosas esmeraldas verdes, típicas de un Lannister.

Sonrió satisfecha ante su creación era perfecto, nunca pudo imaginar algo asi simplemente superaba todo. Y no solo eso sino que también había reafirmado su posición como reina su hijo seria rey con un futuro brillante.

— Son un niño y una niña muy saludables, a pesar de ser pequeños sus pulmones están bien desarrollados que sería lo más preocupante — dijo con un tono irónico — pero definitivamente han demostrado que son hijos del rey, el niño que tiene en sus brazos no ha parado de llorar desde que nació se ha tomado enserio eso de "Nuestra es la furia" — musito el maestre gracioso — pero a pesar de todo mi reina a dado a luz unos bebes preciosos

 _Un niño y una niña. Nuestro propio reflejo Jaime_ se imagino como seria su hija, solo estaba segura de que nunca le haría lo que paso en su infancia ella podría elegir su destino, nunca seria vista como menos por ser una mujer ni seria obligada a casarse con alguien de una casa importante solo por conveniencia.

Cersei no pronuncio palabra solo sonrió, sus hijos eran fuertes no porque fuesen supuestamente de Robert o Jaime, sino porque eran suyos. Duro unos instantes para que su atención se posara en el bebe que se encontraba en los brazos de Jaime que le dirigía pequeñas miradas a ella mientras se encontraba sonriente embelesado por la bebe que sostenía.

Cuando noto la mirada de Cersei puesta en el comprendió el mensaje silencioso que le enviaba, trago en seco sabía lo que se venía pero no estaba preparado para la reacción que tendría su hermana pero no lo podría evitar, le indicio con la mirada a la doncella al otro lado de la rubia que sostuviera al niño para así el poderle dar al otro bebe, cuando ya estuvo todo listo se levantó y coloco con mucho cuidado al ser inexperto el bulto entre sus brazos, rápidamente se sentó de nuevo sin fijarse en el rostro de su hermana con una de sus manos en su frente esperando la reacción de su hermana.

Ella al principio tenía una radiante sonrisa sin dientes, cálida como solo puede tener una madre todo parecía ir normal veía el rostro calmado de la niña hasta que tuvo que ajustar al bebe un poco para sostener más firmemente la sabana que la envolvía, eso destapó su cabeza, inevitablemente Cersei no pudo contener una exclamación silenciosa pero recordó que no estaba sola en la habitación así que como pudo se recompuso mostrando una sonrisa ahora más bien nerviosa. Falsa.

— Gracias, Maestre — dijo dudativa— Podría dejarme a solas con mi hermano necesito un momento a solas con el—

— Por supuesto, mi reina. — Agito sus manos en el aire para las doncellas — vámonos chicas — una dejo al niño donde Jaime y salieron dejando la habitación en completo silencio

La leona vio a su hija, su cabello oscuro como el mismísimo carbón delataba su origen y la desdicha de su madre. Miro a Jaime con los ojos cristalizados para ambos eso solo significaba una cosa: Eran hijos de Robert, la semilla del Ciervo estaba en esos dos bebes, pensó que era un ironía de los dioses no importaron de todos sus cuidados, tomaba te de luna cada vez que Robert quería llevarla a su cama y cada vez que estaba demasiado borracho como para sostenerse lo dejaba tirado en la cama y a la mañana siguiente pensaba que había tenido una gran noche, mientras ella visitaba a su hermano para quitarse su asquerosa esencia. Y nada absolutamente nada había tenido fruto: sus hijos eran de aquel borracho, no de su hermano que la había acompañado cada segundo de su vida, el hombre que ella amaba.

No duro mucho hasta que su mirada seria cambio y cayó en llanto, coloco a la niña en su regazo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. De inmediato Jaime aun con el bebe en sus brazos se coloca a su lado para consolarla, el también estaba decepcionado ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría un hijo aunque no pudiese reconocerlo como tal, pero después de todo se aliviaba después de todo no creía que fuese una buena influencia para un niño, un mata reyes como lo llamaban a sus espaldas. Pero por su mente no pudo dejar de pasar el pensamiento de que su hermana seguramente repudiaría a esos niños por ser hijos de quien eran y quería evitarlo a toda costa, después de todo eran inocentes y no se merecían la ausencia de su madre, como la suya. Eso hacía que en el fondo desease que esos niños fuesen sus hijos, con todo el odio y despecho que sentía su hermana por Robert no le sorprendería que aunque ellos también fuesen de su prole quitaría el desagrado que tenia hacia todo lo que todo pudiese tener ver con ese hombre, no obstante quería pensar que apelando al lado materno de Cersei quisiese a sus hijos, el mismo había sido testigo del anhelo con que esperaba a esos niños y no creía que eso se acabase nada mas al ver quién era el padre de estos.

Apenas y pudo tranquilizarla, necesitaba que lo hiciese en cualquier momento llegaría Robert y si veía a su esposa desconsolada después de ver a sus hijos que tendría que ser uno de los acontecimientos más grandes de su vida no se le pasaría desapercibido.

— Por los dioses Jaime — exclamó — Son hijos de Robert son hijos de la persona que mas odio quien mas daño me ha hecho —

El solo logro apretarla mas contra si, a pesar de que ella podía ser malvada y fría sabia que sufría todavía el despecho hacia Robert, todo el mundo sabia que todavía no superaba el fantasma de Lyanna Stark eso significaba el ridículo para ella además de también estar condenada a alguien que nunca le corresponderí recordaba lo feliz que estaba su hermana cuando se acercaba su boda con el,era el héroe de los siete reinos el que había comenzado todo contra el rey loco mientras a el le decían matareyes hasta su propia hermana en ese momento se alejo de el dejando atrás sus encuentros fortuitos pero lamentablemente cayo en la realidad muy tarde, el recién nombrado rey nunca le correspondería y volvió a sus brazos con un inmenso odio hacia su había planeado todo para nunca darle un heredero legitimo a la corona le repugnaba la sola idea de yacer en la misma cama que el Baratheon no sabia ni como lo había convencido pero accedió a darle un hijo, a pesar de que fuese un pecado la amaba mas que a nada como nunca lo había hecho.

— Se que no era lo que se había planeado pero si los dioses así lo quieren...— pausó — es por algo además si son unos Baratheon pero también son Lannister, son tuyos — le dio una cálida sonrisa tranquilizante

Ella solo podía seguir sollozando contra su pecho, se sentía decepcionada, sentía que los dioses se burlaban de ella.

— Jaime lo siento te decepcione, nos decepcione se suponía que serían nuestros como siempre debió ser —

Él se mantuvo con su semblante acogedor transmitiéndole todo el apoyo que podía.

— Cersei... — le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda, ella sabía que nada de eso le importaba a ella — Bueno ahora más bien concéntrate en tus hijos has tenido dos bebes preciosos eso no es suficiente para estar más que feliz, vamos yo se que tú los quieres mucho se notaba mientras hablabas a tu vientre la adoracion con que acariciabas tu vientre no ha cambiado aunque no sean nuestros —

Ella automáticamente sonrió todavía con algunas lágrimas en su cara por el intento de su hermano por consolarla, en ese momento solo se concentro en los dos seres que estaban entre ella y su hermano. El niño era un Lannister por donde se le mirase en cambio la niña era la viva imagen de los Baratheon se contrastaban tanto entre si que ni siquiera se notaba que eran hermanos, como el día y la noche. Seguía todavía desconcertada y no negaba que en un principio quiso odiar a esos niños pero después de todo también eran su sangre, eran parte de ella y no podía pensar así sobre quienes eran suyos.

Seguramente no faltaría mucho para que llegase su marido o quien sabia tal vez para su buena suerte algún animal lo habría matado para pero mientras aguardaba quería disfrutar de los bebes frente ella.

Su mirada fue directo a sus hijos hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta pero se sentía diferente al solo pensar que después del tiempo al fin podría decirse que era madre, con su dedo acaricio el rostro de su hija, era suave y ante su tacto la niña abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente como si fuese lo más sorprendente del mundo ahí supo que se había enamorado con solo una mirada, eso basto para que un sentimiento cálido, puro y profundo se instalara en su corazón, desde ese momento decidió que se encargaría de proteger a esos dos seres que amaba con todo su ser, se aseguraría que el niño fuese el rey cada uno de los siete reinos se postrarían a sus pies, la niña seria la mujer mas bella y poderosa de todo poniente.

— Mira que tienes unos bebes hermosos Cersei creo que tendrás con este chico guapo picando de flor en flor — jugo con las manos del bebe que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada acusadora a su hermano.

Su hijo seria un caballero todo lo que se esperaba de un rey.

— Y de seguro tendrás muchos pretendientes cuando sea grande, sera una gran dama la mas hermosa de los siete reinos — dijo al final — Padre estará muy feliz has perpetuado él apellido has logrado todo lo que te has propuesto Cersei Lannister ahora eres la mujer mas poderosa de todo poniente y nadie lo cambiara, tiene a tus hijos ¿ eso no es suficiente para ser feliz? — le pregunto con una sonrisa embobado en él bebe de cabello azabache

Ella se sintió mas que alegre con las palabras de su mellizo pero también le agrego:

— Y no se puede olvidar que estoy al lado del hombre que ha estado conmigo en todo momento, él hombre que siempre he querido — instintivamente sujeto la cara del rubio y la junto con la suya besándolo apasionadamente.

Así pasaron un par de horas apenas estaba terminando la mañana y aun tenía él cansancio de lo que costaba dar a luz pero no lograba consiliario él sueño, no podía quitar atención a sus bebes estaba completamente extasiada paso horas solo viéndolos, eran su sueño todo lo que ella no había podido hacer ellos lo lograrí él transcurso de las horas Jaime se había marchado con la razón de buscar a Robert después de todo a él le correspondía anunciar él nacimiento de sus hijos y ambos tenían que decidir como nombrarlos.

Las criadas no tardaron de llegar para limpiarla lo que Cersei acepto a su pesar no quería dejar a sus hijos solo lo cual solo lograron hacerlo dejando a dos doncellas a cargar de cada bebe y que ella pudiese ver mientras hacían lo necesario, ademas tenia un dolor punzante en su entre pierna pero sabia que lo debía hacer no era digno de una reina lucir semejantes fachas y semblante, luego de un buen baño se sentía como nueva estaba siendo sobre protectora con sus niños, no dejaba de estar atenta a cada respiro él subir y bajar de sus pechos no quería que nada malo sucediese, él miedo la carcomía con solo í fue hasta que su hermano atravesó la puerta de sus cámaras recién ansiado no como lo había visto hace horas descuidado y preocupado vestido con su uniforme de guardia real lucia majestuoso como si fuese algún dios, como un rey.

— Robert ya viene en camino — le notifico sentándose en una silla alejada de él — Ha tenido que terminar algunas cosas —

Ella suspiro fastidiada

— Sólo espero que tenga la delicadeza de por lo menos asearse no quiero que toque s mis hijos con sus asquerosas manos llenas de tierra y mugre — murmuró con asco

Él caballero solo curvo la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa irónica

— Si le advertí sobre como reaccionarias, cazo un ciervo blanco un buen augurio — sonrió — Apenas ha terminado con su piel ha querido venir a ver a sus hijos pero le he dicho que eras como una leona con sus cachorros y no dejarías que tocara a tus hijos con sus manos ensangrentadas y llenas de suciedad —

— Al menos tuvo él sentido común de escucharte — bufó

—Creo que es un acto de buena fé — responde él capa dorada — Deberías ser mas gentil después de todo están unidos por siempre —

—Mientras él siga luciendo sus prostitutas por todo poniente seguiré teniéndole asco y desprecio — lo miro determinada — Así sea hasta él día en que muera —

Él trago fuerte sabiendo que en un futuro Cersei y Robert serian peores enemigos de lo que ya lo eran los siete sabría que pudiesen llegar a hacerse mutuamente, de cualquier manera él matrimonio roto de los reyes terminaría afectando los siete reinos.

— Entonces creo que tu vida sera llena de amargura y rabia — le hablo lo mas sinceramente posible — Robert no puede estar sin una prostituta a un lado lo ama tanto como... cazar —

—Jaime... Creeme lo sé

En eso se abrieron las puertas de la habitación, primero entraron un par de guardias la escolta personal del rey y luego entro é veía majestuoso,justo como él día de su boda cada chica de los siete reinos hubiese matado por tan solo compartir lecho con él, el gran Robert Baratheon el que había acabado con la tiranía de Aerys Targaryen. Lo odiaba, si, no lo negaba pero no quitaba que recién bañado y aceitado hiciese que pareciese una mismísima aparición de un dios, con sus ojos azules intensos que lograba persuadir hasta a las puritana de las doncellas. Si no fuese porque ella lo conocía muy bien hasta se hubiese sonrojado con solo una mirada pero solo le dedicó una mirada mordaz, mientras él mantenía un semblante seria y neutral.

Apenas se había parado en la habitación su hermano se reverencio ante él, por supuesto ella no lo hizo ella era la reina y le había dado un hijo el que debía inclinarse era él. Siguió caminando hasta quedar en medio de la habitación.

— Me han dado la buena noticia de que me has dado dos hijos, he venido a conocerlos —fue lo único que dijo

Ella tenia tomo con cierta dificultad al bebé que tenia a su lado en la cama mientras que él otro lo tenia en él otro brazo, con un gesto de cabeza le indico que se acercara. Sonrio al ver como seguían durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos. Solo basto con que ella estuviese cerca para que dejasen todo él llanto que tenían.

Como si de un rayo se tratase él ya estaba a su lado en la cama, tratando de sostener a uno de los niños al principio ella lo miraba con recelo pero al final dejo que tomase al príncipe entre sus brazos. El Baratheon tomo un momento en detallar a su primogénito para luego ordenar:

— Dejen nos solos

Y absolutamente todos en cuestión de segundos estaban saliendo por la puerta antes de irse su hermano le dirigió un gesto de felicitación. Otra vez su atención en su esposo él admiraba al bulto que se removía inquieto entre sus brazos al sentir el cambio en él ambiente pero eso ni siquiera lo molesto sólo estaba pendiente en él sentimiento que comenzaba a aflorar en si al ver a esa parte de él, algo que él junto a Cersei había creado, ese alguien que dependía desde ese momento de él tal vez no se pareciese demasiado a el pero ya lo quería.

De repente él niño comenzó a llorar sobresaltando al hombre que con cuidado lo deposito de nuevo con su madre tomando a la niña con el, ella lo meció y acarició su cara para calmarlo hasta que solo fuesen pequeño gimoteos lo que expulsaba.

Los veía como si fuesen un misterio,algo nuevo que descubrir. Al ver a la niña sonrió ante la mirada atenta que le dirigía ni siquiera se había inmutado con él llanto de su hermano y con sus ojos apenas abiertos solo lo vía a él,como si fuese algo extraordinario.

— Son perfectos, Cersei, gracias — fue lo único que dijo

Fue la primera vez que no la trataba con indiferencia e irremediablemente aunque intento no pudo evitar sonreír hacia las palabras que había dedicado a sus hijos, tal vez él podría dejar solo un poco atrás el fantasma de Lyanna Stark. Tal vez, solo tal vez.

Y para él en ese momento, por esos momentos se olvido completamente del recuerdo de su amor perdido, algo que no pasaba a menos que estuviese ebrio casi rozando la inconsciencia. Quizá esa era la señal de los dioses de que debía cambiar,de que podía seguir.

— Son nuestros Cersei, son nuestros — sonrió — Nuestros pequeños ciervos

Eso a la Lannister no le gusto contrayendo su cara en una expresión de disgustos.

— No,ellos son tan fuertes como Leones — dijo segura

El solo río divertido ante ese engreído comentario de la mujer.

— Hemos creados estos dos seres ¿no crees que mejor dejar él orgullo de las casas aun lado?

Ella se sintió incómoda aun así no dijo nada no quería arruinar él momento, él termino por arrecostarse en la cama junto a ella para solo observar a sus hijos juntos así pasaron las horas ambos sin decir palabra, sólo respirando

— Como crees que deberíamos llamarlo — pregunto él de repente refiriéndose al niño — Y por favor no digas que Tywin porque primero prefiero prefiero destruir toda la él palacio — le dijo algo divertido

Ella lo miro pero no le tomo importancia

— Durante los meses he estado pensando y me gustaría que llevase él nombre Arieh —

— Mmm... Rey Arieh Baratheon — hablo pensativo — la verdad es que no esta tan mal me gusta un nombre digno de un Baratheon nacido en la tormenta — le hablo al bebe en los brazos de su madre

— Ahora solo falta un nombre para la princesa de Poniente, como tu has elegido el del niño yo el de ella— volteo hacia la niña — Creo que te llamaremos Erin, Erin Baratheon que crees tu Cersei —

Erin, él nombre de su hija seria Erin de la que se aseguraría que fuera la mujer más poderosa de todo poniente

— Un nombre precioso para una princesa — lo felicitó indirectamente

— Cersei creeme haré que nuestros hijos sean felices — hablo determinado Robert — él sera él hombre mas fuerte de poniente me encargare de entrenarlo sera un gran rey él mejor de todos, mejor que todos los malditos Targaryen

Dijo lo ultimo con odio

— Y ella la mujer mas bella de todo los siete reinos, también será inteligente y lista, fuerte como una Baratheon suya sera la furia la mujer mas poderosa de todo poniente — le juro — Pero ellos nunca sufrirán como nosotros, nunca siempre los protegeremos

Y ella no podía estar mas feliz, lo detestaba pero si él se aseguraría junto a ella de proteger a sus hijos no le importaba con quien tuviese que aliarse para lograrlo.

— Arieh y Erin Baratheon de las casas Baratheon y Lannister primeros de su nombre, príncipe y princesa de los Ándalos,los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. —

Dijo lo ultimo con odio

— Y ella la mujer mas bella de todo los siete reinos, también será inteligente y lista, fuerte como una Baratheon suya sera la furia la mujer mas poderosa de todo poniente — le juro — Pero ellos nunca sufrirán como nosotros, nunca siempre los protegeremos

Y ella no podía estar mas feliz, lo detestaba pero si él se aseguraría junto a ella de proteger a sus hijos no le importaba con quien tuviese que aliarse con el para lograrlo.

— Arieh y Erin Baratheon de las casas Baratheon y Lannister primeros de su nombre, príncipe y princesa de los Ándalos,los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres —


	2. Capitulo 1

_"Primeros años"_

En uno de los jardines del castillo del desembarco del Rey se veía como dos niños jugaban bajo la estricta mirada de su madre y se divertía con espadas de madera, con ropas lo suficientemente resistentes para que ambos no se lastimaba aunque Cersei Lannister se opuso totalmente a que sus hijos, especialmente su hija comenzada con ese tipo de prácticas tan jóvenes no había podido sobrepasar la voluntad de Robert y sus hijos.

Habían pasado cinco años antes del día en que todavía no había terminado todo el tipo de emociones que ese día pero al final estaba muy bien porque ahora lo tenían con sus niños de ojos azules. Arieh era un calco casi idéntico a los Lannister, excepto cuando sus ojos azules oscuros intensos como la mismísima tormenta, su cachorro era paciente y serio aunque no quitaba lo increíblemente parecido que se veía en su obstinado progenitor cuando se enfurecía. Mientras que su princesa está a la altura de todo lo que tiene, con el Baratheon que tanto detestaba, era una Lannister en todo su ser, tenía algo en ella que siempre lo había grabado en su padre y por algo era junto a su hermano a quien el señor de Roca Casterly había demostrado algún tipo de afecto o sentimiento después de la muerte de su esposa.

El único parecido en ambos tiempos era lo que querían, cualquier forma u otra.

Y en parte eso era lo que más amaba de que sus hijos eran dos partes diferentes de una misma persona, eran un equipo aunque muchas veces discutían estar juntos, y todos se podían corretear para cuando no se separaban de la otra vez. que estuviese lo suficientemente bien, contaban siempre el uno para el otro.

Desde ese día esos niños se han convertido en su adoración y en su única concentración, ni siquiera dejo saber que no están amamantando o cuidando a sus hijos, ella se encargó de que cada segundo de ellos, durante mucho tiempo, solo ellos lograron evitar que pensaran en tirarse de la fortaleza roja con Robert había comenzado a llevarse todo bien por el bien de sus hijos aunque eso no quitase que la presencia de estos no se dirigía a la palabra, el por el otro lado con el vino y sus manos y ella secretamente seguido escapándose al lado de su querido hermano. Apenas un año y medio después de su vida Llego Joffrey su segundo varón pero esta vez era hijo de Jaime, un hijo de los dos, fue el día más feliz de su vida era su sueño hecho realidad con su cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, era preciosa y lo más importante era una parte de Jaime y ella.

Pero la verdad es que al ver un un Lannister totalmente en ese niño no le dio más que repulsión hacia ese bebe. Nunca le había hecho mucha gracia con el pequeño Joff, mientras que su única adoración era los mellizos, ella también había dejado de lado sus pequeños ciervos para darle la atención total a su cuello de león e incluso cuando a veces logró ser manipulador y engañoso terminado complaciendo lo sobre lo que fuese. Luego nacieron la pequeña Myrcella y Tommen a los que él solo miró.

Su atención se posó del niño de cuatro años a su lado jugando con su niñera a la pelea que llevó a cabo a otros hijos. Ambos estaban muy parejos mientras ella bloqueaba todos sus ataques para luego contraatacar y con la habilidad de tener una corta edad, de un momento a otro, su hija terminaba en el suelo porque, de pronto, se había hecho daño inmediatamente la reina. Había un momento en el que la noche anterior se acercaba a la hora en que estaba cerca de allí, cuando la Lannister estuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. donde estaban los dos niños, cómo su hija tomaba un pedazo de madera que había pasado por la espada y golpeaba con eso a su hermano provocando que la calle de espaldas al piso,

Sonrió mientras que miraba como apuntaba a su hermano y levantada con la espada, definitivamente se tomaba un pecho para ganar todo sobre su hija.

\- Te gane -

\- ¡Erin! - Exclamó el niño - eso no es justo ha sido una trampa

\- La primera vez del tío Jaime: nunca confies en el enemigo - recitaba la niña mientras se encogía de hombros

Ella se acercó más a una discusión que la causa más difícil que la otra vez, que estaba cerca de la otra vez que estaba cerca de ella llegando a ser algo diferente con respecto al aspecto del próximo rey de poniente.

\- Madre Erin me engaño - se situó a su lado varón - eso es malo -

Ella acaricio su pequeña cabeza en señal de cariño mientras su hijo sigue enojado

\- Primero tu sabes cómo es tu hermana y en parte tienes la razón por la que te enfrentas a otros inquietos no eres honorables -

El niño frunció el ceño notablemente molesto mientras que su hermana sonreía victoriosa, eso no se escapó a Cersei e inmediatamente se inclinó en una cara con la niña

\- Y tú debes tener más cuidado con tu hermano pudiste hacerte daño de él o ella - la dijo era -Eso no había pasado si me hicieran caso y no jugar con espadas, además los dos se han ensuciado ¡están asquerosos! -

Ante su exclamación los niños no hicieron más que reírse y era la verdad después de una hora jugando y estaban llenos de tierra y sudados, pero ellos nunca tomaron la suficiente porque siempre terminaban cediendo ante ellos.

\- No creo que sigan queriendo ahora que les toque un baño y que queden más juegos de hoy - que haya comenzado a quejarse

\- Pero mamá tengo que vencer a Erin -

\- ¿Y a volver a ganarle un Arieh por favor ¿sí? - le pidió la niña con ese gesto que nunca logró que se le negara una cosa

Ella negó inmediatamente ese era nada más una excusa para terminar escabulléndose de un baño.

\- Ni lo crean y los acompañan a mí misma que no crean que se escapen - que tendió una mano por uno para que la tomasen y emprender camino por su aseo

Le indico a la niñera que se fuera con Joffrey en brazos, ya pasaría a visitarlo en unas horas antes que tenía a los revoltosos que tenía por hijos.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir con sus hijos, estos se removieron soltando bruscamente su agarre para salir corriendo hacia un lado dando pequeños gritos eufóricos, al ver este rápido movimiento de los infantes se giró y no tardo en notar la razón de los chillidos y la felicidad de los niños.

El padre de los niños estaba ingresando al patio pequeño, este fue visto vislumbrado a su progenitor corrieron de felicidad al ver su padre por primera vez en el día, con todas sus responsabilidades, no tenía mucho tiempo con sus hijos, también implicados que se fuera de prostíbulo en prostíbulo, aún así agradecía que pasarán aunque fuera un momento del día con sus hijos para ellos. En cuanto vino cerca Erin no dudó en saltar a los brazos de su padre, el cual no hizo más que atravesar el tiempo de su edad, ella siempre había sido la niña de sus ojos mientras que Arieh era su orgullo.

Camino con la niña cargada de un brazo y con el otro rodeando los hombros del niño hacia ella que tenía una mirada seria que sabía que había sido salvado por el momento de ese baño mientras tanto hablaban muy animada mente.

\- Buenas tardes Cersei - la salido cortés mente guardando la compostura - ¿Cómo se han portado los niños hoy?

\- Hoy no han dejado de corretear y justamente los iba a llevar a cabo que las limpiasen - pausó - así que creo que su visita tengan que esperar

Inmediatamente los niños comenzaron a protestar e inevitablemente en el rostro de Robert, una historia divertida antes de que tuviera que enfrentarse con la reina para llevar la contraria a esos niños.

\- No mamá - hablo primero Erin - Papa va jugar un rato con nosotros y va a ver qué tanto hemos mejorado - aseguró casi ordenando

Vio cómo su hija se aferraba al pecho de su padre como si fuera lo mejor del mundo

\- Si mamá por favor quiere aprender de papá además no lo hemos visto en todo el día ¿sí? - suplico el niño aferrándose a la pierna de su padre

\- No es bueno para los niños que ... - Fue interrumpida por Robert

\- Oh vamos Cersei creo que podemos jugar un rato más ¿no es así chicos? - Ambos niños asintieron - No arruines mi día con nuestros hijos - Dijo autoritario

La rubia no pudo evitar una furia en su interior al ser desautorizada ante sus hijos lo aceptaba cuando discutían en privado pero no toleraba ser ridiculizada ante ellos.

\- Robert los niños primero irán a ...- habló solemne la rubia pero fue interrumpida por su marido

\- Ellos se quedan conmigo - respondió cortante Robert en un tono muy cerca de ser un grito - Es mi última palabra

Los niños notaron la tensión entre los adultos e inmediatamente Erin habló:

-No le grites a mamá - dijo en un tono autoritario que su hermano era callado - La septa dijo que todos los hombres tienen que respetar a las mujeres y gritarles que es malo además seguro que sí lo quiere viendo a su madre

En la cara de Cersei se asomó una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo ante la reacción de su hija, un pesar de amar con el alma a su padre no aceptaba que nadie ofendiera a su madre y la defensa con la furia de un Baratheon. Mientras que Arieh era más sumiso ante las discusiones de sus padres, su educación al pie no era más que lo que le incumbía.

\- Si mami por favor - le siguió su hermano - No será mucho ¿sí?

Robert quedo avergonzado por haber excedido ante sus hijos y molesto también ante los reproches de Cersei, si quería estar con sus hijos cuando lo quisiera.

Después de unos segundos la mujer decide no prolongar esa escena antes de que sus hijos solo asintiendo sin pecado antes acariciar las cabezas de sus hijos a forma de despedida y mandarle una mirada reprochante al rey. Casi no lograban durar mucho tiempo antes de que sus personalidades chocaran terminando en grandes peleas y solo comenzaban ...

Los mellizos Baratheon tenía 12 años en los cuales se esperaba que todo lo que se esperaba de los primogénitos de los Reyes pero eso no quitaba que era un revoltoso de primera vez.

En ese momento ocurrió una discusión entre el rey y la reina sobre los futuros actos de sus hijos.

\- ¡Lo prohíbo! - Rugió furiosa - Nunca dejaré que te lleves a mis hijos a algún recóndito lugar del norte y menos con Ned Stark -

Ante ella estaba sentado el hombre con el que se había casado el que los hombres se hubiesen esforzado por ser reducido a las cenizas de su antiguo esplendor. Todos los años de vino y vida despreocupada han pasado mucho tiempo, ahora se convirtió en un gran regordete que con su barba de tapar sus grandes papadas, sus intensos ojos azules ya no tenía el mismo brillo. Era como el fantasma de Lyanna Stark, se lo había llevado con ella poco a poco.

\- Tu no me prohíbes nada - espetó con furia - ¡Tu solo eres mi mujer pero el poder es mío!

\- Serás el rey de todos los malditos reinos pero hijo mis hijos y no toleraré que los neumáticos a los lobos puedan ir a Roca Casterly mi padre esté más encantado - dijo segura

\- Por supuesto que no dejaré que las víboras críen a mis hijos con sus artimañas -

Robert siempre había profesado gran desprecio hacia su familia, nunca desde la rebelión había terminado de confiar en ellos, la lealtad de un Lannister solo servía a los Lannister.

Y ella sabía que nunca accedería, derrotó perdiendo toda su seguridad quedando como una madre desesperada:

\- No importa a qué lugar los hombres se pueden mandar mandarines a Bastión de Tormentas o incluso a Roca Dragón - habló resignada - Solo no los envíes al norte sabes las malas relaciones que nuestras familias se mantienen y están demasiado lejos nunca los verás ...

Robert inmediatamente salió un defensor a su amigo

\- Ned nunca haría nada contra su hijo Cersei hijo mis hijos ¡por los siete infiernos! - maldijo el rey

Lo miro con odio, con desprecio nunca lo había odiado tanto como en ese momento, ni cuando prácticamente rechazaba a sus otros hijos, ni cuando lucía a sus amantes por toda la corte y si quería cuando había decepcionado sus hijos pasando más tiempo en Los niños estaban esperando en vano pero todavía no habían tenido hijos, ella era su única razón para el nacimiento de Joffrey para no poder hacerlo.

\- No sé por qué realmente quieres mandar los libros de pupilas al norte pero - has sus palabras - solo te pido que me hagas el caso de que una vez en la vida no hagas a eso no los alejes de mi

Él le dio una mirada compasiva mientras miraba como se iba y pensaba en sus palabras, si nunca había pensado en mandarlo al norte pero en su mente la única manera de salvar a sus hijos era alejarlos de su madre y de su familia. Ellos estaban emocionados con ella pero no sabían lo que podían encontrar juntos en su familia y no tenían el honor de ser inexistentes, también tenían las nuevas actitudes que tenían su segundo hijo, Joffrey, mientras que Tommen y Myrcella eran dulces e inocentes, ese niño demostraba ser cruel y sádico que no quería nada de eso cerca de sus hijos, aun así recordaba cómo él había regalado a su madre un conejo degollado por el mismo, además de que tenía una rivalidad con sus hermanos mayores siempre quería superarlos o hacerlos quedar en ridículo, por supuesto nadie tomaba muy enserio sus acciones. Le causaba repulsión por eso pasaba menos tiempo con el que con otros hijos por no decir nada de tiempo por eso suponía que Cersei siempre había ante puesto a Joffrey ante los mellizos.

En esa corte surgieron muchos peligros para sus hijos, las mentiras, Lannisteros en cada lugar del castillo y ninguna duda que la rivalidad entre sus hijos en un futuro, llegaron a ser algo más que juegos simples, así que grabaron la danza de dragones.

No, definitivamente no dejó que eso sucediese.

Ya de noche Cersei lloraba desconsolada mientras era consolada por su hermano, no quería aceptar lo que quería decir que tenía ciervos pequeños en el fondo, sabía que cuando algo se metía entre la ceja y la cabeza y su marido estaba por delante de la opinión y ante su voluntad ella podría hacer muy poco.

-Cómo es posible que haga esto Jaime cuando se soportó todo lo que se atrevió a hacer - hablo entre llantos - y ahora dejar a mis hijos con esos lobos cuando aún estoy muy pequeño como los voy a dejar

Jaime no sabía que los niños de los cabellos oscuros, pero sabía que la decisión era el final de todos, que era lo último que creía que era pudiesen decir o hacer no haría una gran cosa contra la voluntad de un obstinado rey que con el paso de los años era menos tolerante cuando las personas no estaban de acuerdo con lo que pensaba.

-Tranquila Cer todo estará bien solo es una prueba para ellos, no se puede cambiar pensando en que los niños lo tienen. y la más educada y también salvaje de las princesas - dijo lo último en forma de broma para aligerar el ambiente

Claro porque la educación no combinaba con la princesa

Y es que la princesa Erin Baratheon era indomable no les había perdido la vida al vencer coronado desafiando a todas las costumbres de una buena dama se escapaba de sus clases con la Septa para cabalgar o luchar contra su hermano e incluso lo hacían en eso que otra caza a su padre, era una chica fuerte y ruda. La verdad es que a la hora extrañaría a los niños después de todo, siempre traería algo de humor a toda la fría y engañosa fortaleza roja, recordando con felicidad como cuando solo tenía cinco años los mellizos duraron un mes suplicándole que enseñaran a empuñar una espada , para ellos era un héroe no como las demás personas lo consideraban un rompe juramentos, Mata Reyes.

— Ellos volverán y los tendrás junto a ti — le dijo lo más seguro de si — Sobrevivirán a todo los que se la pasé por el camino y regresaran más fuertes ya lo verás como decía padre son fuertes como un Lannister, tan fuerte como un león.

Ella se sentía bien con las palabras de su hermano pero aun así no podía quitar el vacío que dejarían en su corazón sus pequeños cachorros.

A pesar de las altas horas de la noche sintió el sonido de la puerta de sus aposentos abrirse, de allí rápidamente se introdujo un niño pequeño con el cabello rubio oscuro y unos preciosos ojos azules con su ropajes para dormir, se mostraba tímido e inseguro antes de poder preguntarle algo,dijo:

— Disculpa madre, tío — hizo una pausa — por interrumpir su conversación— dijo viéndolos seriamente — pero no he podido dormir y me preguntaba si podría quedarme esta noche con usted madre

Se notaba la vergüenza en el rostro del pequeño aún más con su tío presente el ya casi era un hombre para tener ese tipo de conductas.

— Ven aquí Arieh — le llamo Cersei aún con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

El no tardó en llegar y ponerse cerca de su madre y tío.

— ¿Qué te pasa madre porque lloras te sientes bien algo te paso? — el infante inmediatamente llena de preguntas a su madre

— No me pasa nada pero y ¿ tu porque no puedes dormir y como llegaste hasta aquí sin nadie acompañándote?— le contesta curiosa su madre

— No lograba dormir fui con Erin pero tampoco logre nada y poco me escabullí hasta que llegue aquí enserio lo siento madre pero quería estar contigo le dije a Erin que me acompañase pero me dijo que ya éramos muy grandes para eso pero se que ella tampoco puede dormir y quería venir pero no quiso porque es muy testaruda — le contó a su madre muy estresado

Ella sonrió ya se imaginaba la discusión de los dos hermanos y es que desde hacía ya un tiempo habían comenzado a dejar atrás sus conductas infantiles ya habían comenzado a darse cuenta todo lo que recaía en sus hombros al ser los primogénitos.

—¿ Pero enserio estas bien? ¿ No te pasa nada?—

— Ar tu mamá está bien solo está un poco triste porque — habló de repente Jaime tomando toda la atención de su sobrino — pronto tú y Erin irán como pupilo a Invernalia

Automáticamente el niño no pudo contener su sorpresa e inmediatamente a una de felicidad

— ¿Enserio tío? Es magnífico podré tener muchas aventuras y convertirme en un verdadero Guerrero y luchar como usted o como padre — exclamó ilusionado ante la idea

Eso entristeció más a Cersei no quería que se fueran, no quería. Pero después el niño callo en cuenta de la mirada triste de su madre no tardó en parar se al frente de ella y preguntarle.

— ¿Es por eso que estás triste madre? si eso significa que ya soy mayor podré aprender más de pelea ya verás regresaré lo más pronto que pueda y los protegeré a todos a ti, a Erin, a Myrcella, Tommen e incluso a Joff — dijo el ilusionado

Desde que su padre le contaba sus aventuras junto a Ned Stark mientras eran pupilos en el nido de Águilas hasta convertirse en los guerreros que lucharon contra la dinastía Targaryen y su padre venciendo al gran Príncipe Dragón, él quería experimentar todo eso y convertirse en un gran guerrero capaz de proteger a todo su familia y a todo poniente.

Su madre a pesar de su sufrimiento le dio una sonrisa orgullosa y cálida a su hijo.

— Claro que si mi León serás el guerrero más grande que todo poniente allá visto los bardos cantaran canciones de tus inmensas victorias y aun cuando mueras se contarán historia de tu próspero reinado — le hablo mientras le acariciaba la cara con adoración — Pero aun así no te puedo negar que me da dolor en tener que pensarlos a ti y a tu hermana lejos de aquí —

— Pero tú te esforzaras mucho ¿verdad Arieh? Y en menos de lo que pueda pensar tú madre ya estarán de vuelta —

El solo asintió ante las palabras de su tío y prosiguió:

— Por supuesto y cuidaré mucho a mi hermana aunque ella no le guste que ella diga poder protegerse ella sola — reflexionó un poco sobre su hermana — Regresaremos y estarás orgullosa madre

Ella quedó impactada ante todas las palabras que su hijo le había dirigido en ese momento, su hijo siempre había sido el más reservado pero siempre sucumbía ante su lado infantil esa noche se había dado cuenta de que tan maduro podía llegar a ser y que le deparaba su futuro creía por la determinación en sus ojos que podría ser la salvación después del descuidado reinado de Robert. Su hijo sería el gran nacer de un dinastía que duraría mil años y eso la llenaba de goce.

\- Oh mi León tú siempre has sido mi orgullo tú y tus hermanos son lo más valioso que tengo -

No evito derramar lágrimas de felicidad y la vez de tristeza porque sabía que no podría tener un tiempo largo pero que sus hijos nunca la defraudarían, siempre  
leales a ella

Es mi hijo, hijo, hijos vacíos, mientras que estrujaba contra su pecho


End file.
